


Arthur's Twelve Days

by Emachinescat



Series: The Twelve Days of Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, Song Parody, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see what Arthur gets for Christmas from friends - and foes - and foes that he THINKS are friends. Again, humor laced with ridiculousness with a splash of cleverness. Twelve Days of Christmas, Arthur Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Twelve Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Merlin" or "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Don't forget to Kudos or comment if you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

On the first day of Christmas, my father gave to me  
A servant who drives me insane

On the second day of Christmas, Morgana gave to me  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the third day of Christmas, Gwaine gave to me  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the fourth day of Christmas, Gaius gave to me  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the fifth day of Christmas, Guinevere gave to me  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the sixth day of Christmas, Princess Elena gave to me  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the seventh day of Christmas, Lady Vivian gave to me  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the eighth day of Christmas, Sir Leon gave to me  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the ninth day of Christmas, Lady Catrina gave to me  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the tenth day of Christmas, King Cenred gave to me  
Ten poisoned arrows  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my servant Merlin gave to me  
Eleven snarky comments  
Ten poisoned arrows  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my  _friend_  Merlin gave to me  
Twelve inspiring speeches  
Eleven snarky comments  
Ten poisoned arrows  
Nine rotten apples  
Eight vows of allegiance  
Seven love potions  
Six snorts of laughter  
FIVE STUNNING SMILES  
Four words of wisdom  
Three massive headaches  
Two killer bracelets  
And a servant who drives me insane


End file.
